The Wedding: A Paper Mario Fanficiton
by Pcgamingmaster
Summary: Doopliss is getting Married to Vivian, But something bad might happen. RATED T FOR LANGUAGE.


Doopliss was nervous, it was his wedding day. He was finally going to marry the love of his life. "So Doopliss, yer finally gonna get married" A voice echoed from Doopliss's room "F-Flavio..." Doopliss stutterd "Listen mate, I know you're nervous but don't be, I know you'll make Vivian very happy" Flavio smiled at the Duplighost. Doopliss smiled back "Thanks Flavio, I know I could count on you in being the best man" Doopliss looked away and smiled. "Let's knock em dead cowboy" Flavio said as he walked out the room.

Viviansat there in her bedrrroom "Marriage..." She said to herself she turned around to see her sister Beldam standing there "Listen Viv, I know I give Dooplis a lot of shit but... I'm glad you're happy" Beldam gave Vivian a Crooked smile. "Thanks Beldam" Vivian said as she had her Wedding Dress on "Let's make this a night to GUH Remember" Marilyn, Vivian's other sister said as she walked in.

Doopliss stud on the alter. "S-SO this is it" Doopliss stutterd from nervousnes "Don't worry, you'll be fine" Flavio said to hs friend. Doopliss looked at the door to see it open and out walked Vivian, Doopliss admired her beauty and smiled as Flowers fell from the roof "Stupid me being forced to volentuer to drop the flowers" Lakilester said mumlbing to himself.

Vivian was walking, er... Or floating to the alter. "Ah, so you've arrived" Nastasia said "You got Nastasia?!" Vivian said to Flavio "Lass, she was the only Preist willing to do it for free" Flavio said nervously "Yeah weddings give me energy so I do them for free" Nastasia said "So should this wedding start or not becuase we don't have time to exchainge vows so Doopliss do you want to marry Vivian?"Nastasia said in a bored tone "Are you kidding me, YEAH SLICK" Doopliss said. "So Viv-" Nastasia was cut off "YES YES A MILLION TIMES YES" Vivian said with exitment

"So if uh anyone has any objections to this marriage raise your hand" A small hand rose up "Uhh lady I have one" Bowser Junior said "Ok kid what is it? Nastasia said impatiently "Uhh it's more of a quesion but why are they getting married at the Place of Shadows, I mean it's cheap but deadly, and the only thing worth-wile is the Diamonds like that one" Junior pointed at the shining diamond on the floor as someone knocked on the Palace Door "You get it Cody" Junior poited at the child Magikoopa who sighed and opened the door "Hello?" Cody said as a toad in an adventuring outfit looked around "Is it ok if I have that diamond "...Sure" Cody said as the toad Ran in picked up the diamond and made way for the door "Thank-" A magical force slammed the door shut as a shadowy figure smashed the palace window "Hello doopliss, remember me?"

"Uhh, no?" Doopliss said confused "Oh really, remember how you KILLED ME" The figure yelled "Listen you must have me confused for someone els-" Doopliss was cut off "DECEMEBER SEVENTH 2012" The figure yelled as Doopliss's mind went back to the past.

"DOOPLISS HELP ME" Vivian yelled as she grabbed hold to a cliff "NO HELP ME" Mario yelled as he was slipped "W-Who do I Help?" Doopliss instinctively grabbed Vivian as MArio fell to his death "MARIO!" Luigi yelled with tears in his eyes as he looked down the cliff "I'm so sorry Luigi..." Doopliss said as tears formed in his eyes as well" Luigi looked at Doopliss "It wasn't your fault" Luigi wiped away his tears ad Him, Vivian and Doopliss walked off to tell the others."

"BRO YOU'RE ALiVE?" Luigi said in Disbeleif "Yes Luigi and now I'm taking my revenge." A beam of shadow was flunged to Doopliss. "HOLY FUCK" Doopliss yelled as he saw that the toad as dropped his diamon "Feeling BRICKY!?" Mario yelled as he fired a beam that Doopliss reflected with the diamond, Firing the beam at toad, turning him into a block. "TIme to take the plumber out of buisness" Bowser yelled as he kicked the brick at Bowser "Mortal you DARE attack me?!" Shadow Mario fired a lazer at Junior but Bowser's Chef, Pee Pee thre Junior Across the room, exposing himself to the Laser "ONLY I'M ALLOWLED TO BE A JERK TO THAT LITTLE BASTARD" Pee Pee was hit by the laser, criticly injuring himself.

Blumiere sat at the table "Hmm now how should it end?" He had a pencil as he wrote his book, "Blumiere we got a letter" Timpani said. Blumiere opened the letter to see it was from "Nastasia... Haven't heard that name in years..." Blumiere said "It's a wedding invertation...One of Luigi's friends is getting married and Luigi said how much he'd like us to show up" Timpani smiled "It's on right now but, we can still go" Timpani said as she and her husband flipped to the Palace of Shadows.

Flavio ran from Shadow Mario when he saw one of the guests, Jeremy Fitzgerald sleeping "WAKE UP YOU OLD GEEZER" Flavio shouted at him "Ugh wha-" Jeremy screemed "I forgot to take ma meds again, just perfect" The old man said "This an't a dream mate" Flavio said to Jeremy "AH CRAP, Don't worry. Back in 68' I used to be a Scout for Builders Legue United" Jeremy said as he ran to the snack table and drank both a Crit-a-Cola and Bonk Atomic Punch "YEAH BABY I'M...havin a heart attack" the 75 year old man said as he fell to the floor "This is worse then that time I worked or dat pizza place as a Night Guard back in 87"

Joseph siged "Mom this place sucks, we're leaving" The young Koopa Troopa said as he picked up the skeleton of his mother (died before Mario attacked) And walked off to the table "Yo Dude this Soda's lit" Joseph Drank the Bonk and Crit-a-Cola" aas he felt something in his heart "IT'S JOSEPH TIME" Joseph charged up his shell and zoomed, rushing onto Lakilester's clould as they flew straight to Shadow Mario "JESUS CHRIST KID ARE YOU INSANE?" Lakilester yelled as they were caught in a flip in dimentions, sending them to Blumiere's homeworld, which he rebult after destroying it.

Timpanni and Blumiere looked at the chaos at the party "Wh-Wh" Timpanni fanted ""Blumiere!" Nastasia yelled as she ran towards him "Is Timpanni okay?" Nastasia Picked Timpanni up "If only we had the Pure Hearts" Bumiere said quitely

Vivian and Doopliss held eatch other "This is the end.." Tears were falling down their faces until... "LOOK" Cody shouted. The Pure Hearts, Grand Paint Stars, Star Spirits,Crystal Stars, The Cobalt Star and even the Royal Stickers surrounded Luigi of all people, giving him powers. "Sorry Bro.." Luigi grabbed a Super Charge and a Flower Saver and put it on Jerry. "Woah dude?!" Jerry said "CHARGE" Luigi yelled.

Blumiere got his ring and threw it to Doopliss "QUICKLY THIS RING IS FROM MY HOME DIMENTION, IT IS CALLED FARGOTH'S ENGRAVED RING OF HEALING QUICKLY USE IT" Doopliss put the ring on Vivian's finger as they kissed "YOU'LL DIE AND MAN AND WIFE" Mario fired his Beam at Doopliss and Vivam as Luigi and Jerry attacked Mario using Jerry's Flutter Jump "Sorry Gonzales" Yoshi said as he used his Flutter Jump to K.O MArio, Killing him and saving the world.

"Ugh what, VIVIAN" Doopliss said as he looked at his dying wife "Don't die please" Doopliss was crying his eyes out "Doo-Dooopliss... don't cry" Vivian couthed up blood "I'll always be with you..." Vivan said as she died in Doopliss's arms.

The hospital was called and took the survivers in, Vivian was pronouced dead at the scean, After Chef Pee Pee recoverd from his laser blast he continued to work for Bower, but with his face forver burnt, Junior mourned the loss of Joseph for many days, not knowing about his survival in Blumiere's homeworld, Bulmiere Bleck and Timpanni Bleck were unable to return to their own world. Even after Blumiere used his Elder Scroll it didn't work. Cody was forever scarred after his even and when he grew up he got scared when his Boyfriend proposed to him. Josephs dead mom made the doctor's realize that she died to a stabbing back in 2015, an investiagation was launched. Jerry and Luigi teamed up to become crime stoppers and to save the world if the need arises. And finnaly Lakilester and Joseph decied to explore the land of Tamriel and to uncover the Dwemer after being sent there by a flip.

Oh... and Doopliss... He and Flavio decided togo on adventures together. To this day they're descovering new lands not sceen before.

Unfortunetly Bedlam, Marilyn, Jeremy and Nastasia passed away, but they will not be forgoten.

And so this Tale ends but deep the the darkness a voice speaks out " s"


End file.
